


Chasing Dreams

by All_the_fandoms2018



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Andrew Can Be in People's Dreams, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt Neil Josten, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_fandoms2018/pseuds/All_the_fandoms2018
Summary: This is an AU where Andrew can go into people's dreams when he is touching them. One night during a nightmare Andrew rolls over and touches Neil and ends up in Neil's dream about the night he was shot.





	Chasing Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly thought it would be interesting for Andrew to see Neil's life through actually experiencing one of his memories in the form of a dream. I also wondered about how Andrew would react to this kind of invasion of privacy. Also, in this fic, Neil is already aware of Andrew's ability to see into other's dreams through previous conversations and encounters. Not sure how Andrew found out about his ability given his aversion to touch, but I figured when you sleep in the same bed as someone you inevitably end up touching at least by accident at some point. 
> 
> I am really bad with tags, so if you think I need to add one, let me know! Please comment and let me know what you think :)

Andrew opened his eyes to a crack of light coming from his open bedroom door and the squeaking sound that the bottom hinge made. A large dark shape was standing in the light from the door saying, “Shh.”

Andrew began to shake knowing what would happen next. Then he blinked, and he was looking around at a dark rundown street in what looked like the warehouse district of some large city. He started to walk down the street not knowing what else to do when he heard footsteps pounding behind him like someone running. 

He turned to look and there was a boy sprinting toward him like his life depended on it with a wild look in his eyes. He looked to be around 12. He was small with light brown hair and a grey hoodie that looked a few sizes too big. Even that young with hair that color, Andrew could tell that it was Neil. His face was flushed, and he was favoring his right leg like he had injured it recently. Andrew just stood there frozen staring at the scene in front of him. 

“You can’t run forever Junior!,” a man yelled from around the corner. “Eventually, we will catch up to you, and we will make sure you never run again!” 

Andrew knew then that he was in one of Neil’s dreams, but it was more like a memory. He tried to wake himself up so that he could move away from Neil and get out of the dream. Andrew felt like he was intruding on a moment that he was not supposed to see, but he was stuck so he looked glanced back at Neil. 

Neil turned to look over his shoulder, and a gun shot rang out from the direction of the man’s voice. He pitched forward and fell to the ground crying out but it was obvious he was trying not to be loud. He rolled over and drug himself up from the ground bringing a knife out of his pocket. The knife flew from his left hand with surprising accuracy, since blood was currently running down his right arm from the gunshot wound in his shoulder. Andrew knew there was a scar from a bullet wound in that shoulder and ground his teeth. The knife hit the man in the chest sinking in deeply. He was a large man with dark hair and dark clothes, no one that Andrew recognized, which made sense since the man dropped to the ground in a dark heap and made no move to rise again. 

Neil watched the man fall to make sure he wouldn’t be coming after him and then took stock of his surroundings. He started jogging unsteadily keeping to dark streets and alleyways changing direction often. 

Andrew had the feeling that Neil was doing a lot of backtracking and extra turns to make sure he was not followed. He knew in his mind that Neil was alive and safe in bed with him, but his heart began to pound as Neil started to slow down. Blood was dripping from his right arm and sprinkling the ground red behind him. 

Just when Andrew wanted to strangle Neil for taking so long to get to a safe place, he finally started walking toward an old rundown apartment building that looked like the type of place where everyone minded their own business. Neil sighed a little when he walked in but was still obviously wary, checking corners and exits as he walked. Andrew followed him up three flights of stairs wondering how Neil could possible stay on his feet. Then he got to a hallway that had old faded red carpet on the floor covered in stains that Andrew really did not want to know the origin of. The lights even flickered half heartedly like in a horror movie. Neil stopped at a door and leaned against the door frame. He knocked some kind of rhythm on the door, and it was immediately ripped open to reveal Mary Hatford looking murderous. She dragged Neil into the apartment and took in the state of his clothing. 

“What the hell happened?” she demanded

“Mom… they found me… got shot...he’s dead.” Neil managed to get out through panting breaths and trying to stay on his feet. 

“You’re sure he’s dead?” she said. Andrew really wanted to smack her for not helping Neil right away. 

“Yes,” he breathed. 

She watched Neil for a moment and dragged him over to the table brushing a bunch of papers to the floor. Then she pulled him toward her and began to pull off his hoodie. He cried out when she tried to pull it from his arm, and she slapped him hard enough that he almost fell over. 

“Look at me! I have to get this bullet out, but you can’t make a sound. We can’t be caught.” Mary growled. Neil just nodded in response. Andrew clenched his fists and walked over to stand between her and Neil but he knew that he couldn’t affect the dream. Mary finished taking off Neil’s hoodie and bullet proof vest then walked over to grab a bottle of vodka from the side table. She handed it to Neil who immediately turned it up and guzzled about a fourth of the bottle. Mary snatched it away from him. 

“Save some for disinfectant.” she reminded him. She handed him a wad of fabric. “Here, bite down on this.” Neil took the rag from her and stuffed it in his mouth. Then he laid down and nodded to her that he was ready. She wasted no time getting started. Neil groaned as she poured another fourth of the vodka over his shoulder as well as a knife and some large tweezers she had gotten from her bag. Andrew couldn’t stand seeing Neil in that much pain at 12. Neil had told him about how he had gotten the scar from his bullet wound, but seeing it with his own eyes was something entirely different. Andrew refocused on Neil when he heard him make an inhuman sound around the rag in his mouth and saw that Mary had the knife to Nei’s shoulder cutting round the bullet to make a larger opening. Andrew watched Neil’s head flop to the side and suddenly everything went dark. 

Andrew woke to Neil shaking and panting heavily next to him and he just stared at the man who had been through so much. Neil had told Andrew about the night he had gotten that scar before, but seeing it was entirely different. 

“I felt you,” Neil whispered, “in my dream.” He turned his head to look at Andrew who just stared back at Neil for a moment. Neil turned away assuming that Andrew was not going to respond.

“I must have rolled over in my sleep. I couldn’t make myself wake up,” Andrew said quietly. Neil just nodded his head and laid there staring at the ceiling with Andrew still watching him. They just remained next to each other in silence until Neil started talking. 

“You know, when the dream ended, that’s when I passed out from the blood loss and pain. But I actually died that night,” he kept talking as he turned to look at Andrew who was still focused on Neil and keeping his facial expression even. “My heart stopped beating while she was trying to get the bullet out, and she had to resuscitate me.” 

“I still think Mary was a shit mother, but I am glad she was there that night,” Andrew replied. The corner of Neil’s mouth lifted and Andrew reached over to place his hand over top of Neil’s. “300%”


End file.
